Sick days
by Skylar The Queen Of The Night
Summary: Sakura is taking care of a sick and vulnerable Sasuke
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day of November.Konoha was long ago covered by a colorful carpet.Everything was beautiful with all of the autumn atmosphere and even if it was cold, the people were happy.Well, except a certainly team.In the training grounds just under a big tree, the three young teens Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for a respective white haired sensei.

„Uugh!How much do we have to wait!!" ,the blonde one whinned.

„Shut up Naruto! You are complaining for half an hour already!" ,the pink haired girl shouted at him with a scary tone that made him shiver more than the cold from outside can do.

„S-sorry" ,he muttered on his red scarf.

"Dobe" the raven guy thought looking away from the two who started to complain with each other.*Too loud*.Suddenly a strong wind blowed on the raven haired boy face making him to shiver and he burried his face more in his black scarf.He sneezed light so that the others to who stoped yelling at each other can't hear it.The cold that appeared a week ago just won't go away but he was to stuborn to stay at home and miss training.Fortunately for him, Naruto and Sakura didn't noticed his flushed cheeks and the pale face.Once he broke into a cough and Sakura asked if he was fine but he said that he just choked and she left him alone.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke looked a little pale and she aproached him.

„Sasuke-kun",her voice sounded worried.,Are you feeling well?"

„Hmph",was his response hoping that Sakura will leave him alone.

„Hey teme Sakura-chan asked you something!", yelled Naruto loudly as he got beside them.Just then he saw that something is wrong with the raven boy and to tell the truth he was worried about him even if he doesn't aknowledge it.

„Whatever",stated Sasuke closing his eyes.A dizzyness feeling hit him forcefully making him to move back and front on his feet.He started to fell feeling how the consciouns is leaving him.

„Sasuke-kun!" ,Sakura catched him before he hit the ground.

„Is he okay?" ,Naruto looked at him with a worried face.

Sakura gazed again at the sleeping boy in her arms, holding him close in hope to keep him warm.She noticed the black orbs under his eyes and the flushed cheeks.She sighed and then smiled softly.

„Yeah.He will be fine.Let's go to his house.", she said.

Naruto feeling a little relieved helped Sakura to stand up with Sasuke still in her arms and headed to his apartament.Once they arrived Sakura felt Sasuke stirring and looked down at him.She gently strokes his hair and he relaxed again.Naruto menaged to take the keys from Sasuke pocket and unlocked the door.

„Need help with the _sleeping princess?_ ", but all that Sakura did was to glare at him making the blond to regret his words but he sighed in relief as he saw Sakura smiling amused.

„Well if you want to wake him up with a kiss..." ,she sang and giggled while she saw the horrified face that he made, walking past him and entering with Sasuke in the apartament not before to speak again ,It's not like is the first time"

„Someone pushed me back then!", exclaimed.

„Ok~..."

„Really Sakura-chan...", he also entered after her closing the door.,It was an accident" he murmured.

–End of the chapter–


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they entered in the apartament, they headed to the living room.Sakura gently lied Sasuke on the couch while Naruto covered him with a blanket that he found it in his room.

„I'm going to lit the fire", decided the blond.

„I'll go make some hot tea and snacks. Sasuke looks like he didn't ate for days", the pink haired girl stated looking worriedly.

„Sounds good"

After 20 minutes Naruto made the fire and Sakura finished making the tea and some riceballs for the two of them and a consistent soup for Sasuke when he will woke up.She put some tomatoes knowing that he likes it.Outside was raining heavily and Sakura and Naruto were sitting on the chairs next to Sasuke who was still sleeping with a cold washcloth that Sakura put on his forhead.

„Kakashi-sensei probably gave up on the mission seeing that we're not at the meeting spot", said Naruto devoring the riceballs.

„And because of the rain too",she added looking on the fire who was dancing in the fireplace taking sips from her cup of tea.An awkward silent lifted between the two of them making a waterdrop to appear above their heads.

„Or he just forgot about it and he's reading his perverted book",they said at the same time and sighed.

„Delicious by the way!"

„Let some for Sasuke-kun too!Don't eat them all!",she hissed.

„Hehe",grinned.„Well I should go home",he said standing up.

„Go home? With this rain?!",

„Well yeah!The ramen from the fridge is waiting for me!"

,Didn't you just...you know...",she whispered angry,her bangs covering her face.

„H-huh?",Naruto suddenly panicing."

„...ate ten onigiri already!?",she still whispered hitting him in the head.

„Auch!",he hissed.„Well I'm never full when it comes to ramen!And beside that I don't want Sasuke to know that I'm worried about him!We're rivals after all!"

Sakura exasperated sighed then smiled gently.„All right you can go.I will stay here to take care of him.Be careful!".

„I will!",he smiled at her and then flew on the door thinking about the ramen that was waiting for him.

Two hours passed and Sakura fell sound asleep sitting on the chair while she was reading a book that she found on the table.At the same time Sasuke began to wake up.After opening his eyes he looked around confused.

"My home?How did I end up here?"he thought.He then stood up and noticed that a haired pink girl was sitting on a chair sleeping.

„Sakura?"

–End of the chapter–


End file.
